Survive Raccoon city
by Tridevil9060
Summary: A serious Resident Evil fan-fic based on Jonathan Stillman, a random citizen of Raccoon City, and his escape from Raccoon during the biohazard of RE2 and 3. RESURRECTED!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

-Prologue-  
  
Raccoon City: on the surface it is your average American Midwestern city. Men and women clad in expensive suits chat away into their cell phones as they flood the streets by day, while the homeless and less fortunate roam the empty streets at night. Yep, to the untrained eye Raccoon seemed perfectly normal. But deep down it has something very wrong with it. It is run by Umbrella, a mischievous pharmaceutical giant. Umbrella products are in nearly every home in Raccoon City. Raccoon relies on Umbrella and like every other big corporation Umbrella has its own share of secrets. Umbrella conducts highly illegal genetic experiments on humans and various other living things in their search for the perfect bio-organic weapon or B.O.W for short. Laboratories are hidden all over Raccoon and no one knows of them or the atrocities committed within them. Now something terrible has happened. There has been an enormous chemical spill inside one of the labs. Now the city's water supply is poisoned and whoever becomes infected turns into a soulless, rotting, walking corpse. A "zombie", if you will. These flesh eating monsters now plague the city and those few who are still human have to get out of this hell on earth. The question is, how?  
  
***  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Jonathan Stillman was your ordinary guy. One of the many inhabitants of Raccoon city. He lived on the 5th floor of an apartment complex deep within town. He was in his somewhat mid twenties and was in between jobs. John's rent was catching up with him and if he didn't get a job soon he was gonna get kicked out. He had often considered joining the military. I mean, he had a nice physical build, and was very athletic to say the least. There weren't a whole lot of people that were gonna miss him too because his imediate family was deceased and the rest lived god knows where. John's family was never really close and that was just dandy because John was fine off by himself.  
  
John sighed heavily...  
  
"The military's no good. I gotta find someting more practical."  
  
He was kidding himself. With another heavy sigh John sunk deeper into his couch and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling... He remained motionless, fixated on this spot on the ceiling... John raised his watch up to his face and took note of the time. It was 9:00 p.m.  
  
"It's gettin late..." John clutched his stomach... "...and I'm gettin hungry."  
  
John rolled off of the couch and fell down, then he got up and brushed himself off... He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and turned the water faucet on... except no water was coming out.... He then threw the glass down... and made his way over to the fridge all the while cursing to himself...  
  
"What a shit hole...."  
  
He was probably right. His apartment was a wreck... his white carpet was tinted brown, there were various holes in the wall, and not to mention the fact that nothing even worked.... it was a wonder he was actually paying for the place....  
  
John opened the fridge and was met with a warm gust of air... He cringed and fanned his nose as he peeked inside. There was nothing but some moldy cheese and some halfeaten banana bread.  
  
"Guess I'll be eating out tonight....."  
  
With that John took a quick look in the mirror, messsed up his short, blond hair and paused, looking at himself. Looking at his clone, His own two, blue eyes. He wondered if he would go anywhere... If he would amount to anything... He wondered if he was gonna have to live the rest of his life in this shitty apartment taking shitty jobs... John was awoken from this trance by a loud crashing noise above his aprtment..  
  
"Jeese, are those two at it again??" John frowned.  
  
The Andersons... A troubled couple that have been fighting ever since they moved in, Which was about a month ago. It made John think about a relationship... He hadn't really had one for a while and now wasn't necessarily a good time to start. There was another crash... then some yelling.... Except this time it didn't seem to be coming from the Andersons.... John kept still, listening... then shrugged, threw on a jacket, and left...  
  
***  
  
On his way out John was greeted by his neighbor, Robert...  
  
"Hey Rob.... are you gettin any water in there?" John pointed inside Robert's apartment..  
  
".......Oh...uh yeah.... I guess.. what's the matter.. you aren't?" Robert underwent a small coughing spell...  
  
"Are you uh.... ok?"  
  
"... Actually, i've been a bit under the weather lately...."  
  
"Why didn't you say so? Need a ride to the doctor or anything?"  
  
"...No... I'm just gonna rest a bit...."  
  
"Ok then... hey, I'm going out to grab a bite to eat, want me to pick you something up?"  
  
"Nahh... I'm fine..." Robert clutched his stomach..  
  
"Ok. catch ya late--"  
  
Robert shut the door before John could finish... John scratched his head and continued out of the complex. Since his destination was within walking distance John decided he would get a little exercise... After about 5 or 6 minutes of walking John had reached his destination.. The local bar!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Uneasy night

It was a quiet night out. Didn't seem to be that many people out. Come to think of it, John  
hadn't even seen a car out on the road. Must be because of the big game on tonight. Figures. John  
looked down at his glass. He just stared at it awkwardly. He was in another trance...  
  
"Hey Johnny? Johnny?"  
  
The bartender smacked John on the shoulder.   
  
"Look at you, you're a mess. I think you've had enough."  
  
John stared blankly at the bartender then snapped to.  
  
"Uh no... I'm fine. Just zoning out."  
  
John took another sip from his glass then slammed it down on the table.  
  
"Gimme another one would ya."  
  
The bartender fixed John up another drink then crossed his arms and studied John.  
  
"So. How's life been treating you. Found work yet? How about a girl?"  
  
"Well. To put it bluntly, life sucks. I can't find work, and I live in one of the most inhabitable  
places imaginable."  
  
After waiting a little bit the bartender smirked and set down a glass he was cleaning.  
  
"Well Johnny, if you insist, I could give you some work here for a little bit. You could help me  
out with some things."  
  
"Aw Phil I couldn't do that. It's just... since my parents died I feel like my life has been going  
downhill."  
  
Phil refilled John's glass instinctively.  
  
"You know Johnny, you remind me of someone."  
  
John chugged his drink while glancing at Phil.  
  
"You remind me of myself as a young man Johnny."  
  
Halfway done John choked on his drink and coughed then chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha, really Phil?"  
  
"Sure, sure. I was once in your shoes before. But I stuck it out and look at me now. I'm as happy  
as ever."  
  
"Phil, you run a bar single handedly and you live all alone... How's that happy?"  
  
Phil stared down at his hand and caressed his wedding ring with his thumb.   
  
"Well, heh. I got lots of things to be thankful for. Job security for one thing... I got a decent place  
to live, as far as this city's standards go. And above all else I got faith."  
  
Phil smiled.  
  
"I'm past my prime Johnny. Hell, I ain't gonna be doin' much else since I lost my leg in nam'.  
I'd say I'm doin' pretty damn good."  
  
John looked at his glass and went into deep thought. He's gotta get up off his ass and make  
something of himself before it's too late. He's got to do it, for his parents, for all his past friends,  
and for his present friends. For Phil.  
  
Phil smacked John on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Johnny don't let my rambling get you down. Here let's turn on the game."  
  
Phil turned on the tv. The tv flicked to life and illuminated the dimly lit bar. John could now see  
that he and Phil were the only ones in the bar. Phil switched channels but nothing was on, it was  
all snow.  
  
"Come on dammit... I can't believe it I just bought this piece of shit."  
  
Phil slammed the remote down then after trying for several minutes cut the power.  
  
"Oh well, sorry about that Johnny."  
  
"No problem Phil. But is that why no one's here? This place is usually packed during the big  
games."  
  
"No that doesn't seem to be it. I don't know why but with the exception of one other guy who  
went straight to the bathroom you've been my only customer. To tell you the truth I'm not sure if  
he ever came out."  
  
"Well. I'm gonna take a piss then I'm headin' out. Do you think you could fix me up an order of  
wings before I go? They're for a friend."  
  
"Sure thing Johnny."  
  
John finished off his glass then made his way through the empty chairs and tables to the  
restroom. When he got in he immediately grabbed his face. It smelled terribly like some kind of  
rotten fruit. It was so bad John got the urge to vomit but held it down. After stepping out for a  
minute he went back in and found a man on the ground near the toilet groaning.  
  
"Dude, are you ok? Oh man."  
  
There was vomit all over the place. John cringed then walked away, figuring he should leave the  
drunken man alone. John walked over to the urinal farthest away and did his business. When he  
got out Phil saw his expression and looked concerned.  
  
"Is that guy still in there? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah he's shit faced. There's vomit and crap all over the place."  
  
"Oh boy. Just leave him be for a little bit, let him get it all out. If he can't get up on his own I'll  
help him on his way out."  
  
John grabbed his wings and threw a 20 on the counter.  
  
"I'm gonna head out Phil, thanks a bunch and... take it easy ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Johnny. You too."  
  
John waved and left the bar. About half a ways home he literally ran into a drunk, almost falling  
over. This guy was really shit faced and was vomiting and hissing like some kind of animal. John  
just pushed him down and yelled at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, go home, you're gonna get yourself killed wandering around out  
here."  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary. Raccoon festered with drunks all the time at this hour.  
  
John made his way home to a silent complex and before hitting his room he stopped at his  
friends. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yo Robert, I got some food for ya."  
  
He knocked again then listened. He couldn't hear anything which was weird... His tv was always  
blaring with some sci-fi junk regardless of whether or not he was sleeping.  
  
"Oh well, the dude's sick, needs some rest, I'll check him in the morning."  
  
John got in his apartment and set the wings on top of his fridge and after brushing his teeth he  
jumped right into his bed, which snapped, making it bend in the middle now. Regardless John  
laid down and drifted off into sleep. A sleep that would be short lived... 


	3. Chapter 3: Rude awakening

John was surrounded by tall men in white coats that hung to their feet. He was laying on his back on what appeared to be a stretcher of some sort. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't know where he was. A bright white light was shining right into John's eyes, it prevented him from seeing the faces of those surrounding him and hurt his eyes. Their speech was garbled and he couldn't decipher any of it. John was scared. He tried to speak out but no matter how hard he tried nothing came out, not a noise, nothing. He wanted to run but his body did not permit him to do so. His eyes darted around and he spotted a red and white symbol on one of the mens coats...

John woke up in a cold sweat and was panting. He's had that dream before. He didn't understand the significance of it. Perhaps is was just that. A dream. And nothing more. John got out of his bed and looked at his clock. He hadn't been asleep for terribly too long. Maybe an hour or two. John stood up and stretched out. Then walked over to his bathroom and attempted to turn on the water in his sink. The faucet handle broke off and not even a drop of water came out. John leaned on the counter and looked at his face in the mirror. He was staring at himself, in deep thought. Just then a figure moved past the doorframe just behind John. John stood still for a minute listening then exhaled. He figured it was probably just his imagination. Then there was a loud crash outside in the hall of the complex. And a scream that chilled John to the bone.

"What the hell? Who would be up this late?"

John went to his closet and put on a clean pair of jeans, a white T-Shirt and shoes. He flipped the light switch in his apartment but the electricity also seemed to be out. John cussed under his breath. Upon exiting his apartment John noticed his door was opened. He didn't leave it open. Maybe unlocked but never open. John shrugged then carefully made his way out into the dark hallway. As soon as he stepped out he saw another shadowy figure, this time it moved into Roberts room.

"Rob. I thought you were sick bud!" John said jokingly.

John pursued the figure and was met with the splashing of what appeared to be water under his footsteps. There were puddles of it all over. John figured there was just a leak or someone had spilled something... John worked his way over to Rob's room and was met with a pungent smell. Similar to the rotten food he had in his broken fridge.

"Jeese Rob, what died in here?"

The figure could be seen standing in the middle of Rob's room. All sorts of junk was on the floor, even the T.V which was broken into several pieces and strewn about the room.

"Rob... Are you ok?"

John walked over and put his hand on the figures shoulder and it turned around hissing. John pulled his arm back instantly. Just then the light flickered on and John caught a glimpse of Rob. Or what used to be Rob. Pieces of skin were hanging off, in some places there were deep gashes and holes. His teeth were yellow and few in number. His hair was falling and his eyes were clouded white. His face was barely recognizable but it was indeed Rob.

"What the fuck?" John backed away. The light flickered back off and on periodically.

John didn't know what to do. What was wrong with Rob?

"Rob? What happened to you? Are you ok?"

Rob shuffled forward, arms outstretched, moaning.

"Stay back Rob. ROB!"

But to no avail Rob continued forward and then swung at John. His mangled hand caught John on the shoulder clenched down. John grabbed Rob's hand and threw it off him. Literally. His withered hand became detached and flew across the room. John backed up into a wall and Rob cornered him. Rob lunged forward and attempted to latch onto John with one hand and bite his neck. John wrestled with Rob then pressed him up to a window. Rob's jaw was inches from John's neck.

"Rob!!! Get a hold of yourself! STOP!"

But Robert wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not even if he wanted to. Because Robert was no longer Robert. He was a mere shadow of his former self. With a firm push John launched Robert out of the window. Rob's lifeless body flew down several stories in a shower of glass and entrails. John was in shock. His eyes were wide open. He stood completely still and looked down at his hands with his jaw wide open. Then after regaining composure he looked out the window but only saw a pool of glass and no body.

"What the hell? I gotta call the cops."

John ran out of Rob's room and the hall light flickered on and John saw that it was not water he was stepping in, it was pools of blood. While John was running down the hall the apartment doors all around him sprung to life. Fists pounded them with intensity. John stopped for a minute then listened. He heard another scream.

"Oh god! Someone help me pleeeasee!"

The voice was that of a young female. Mary, Meredith? John wasn't sure of her name. He didn't know half the people that lived there anyway.

"Hey? What's going on in there???"

"EAAAHHHHH!" The woman screamed bloody murder.

Without waiting a moment more John kicked the door down with brute strength. The room smelled the same as Robert's. The room was dark and hard to navigate. Just like Robert's room there were articles of clothing and all sorts of odds and ends strewn about. John saw a figure bent over by a window and approached it. But it wasn't the body of a young woman. It was a man. The figure stood up and faced John.

"Hey is everything alright here? I heard screaming."

The figure spoke only in gurgles. Then it crept toward John and stopped in front of him. John pulled out a lighter and with a few clicks lit the figure in front of him. It was just like Robert. It looked.... dead. It had blood smeared all over its face and tissue hanging from its mouth. John looked behind it and saw the young woman. Her throat was torn out and she had claw marks all over. Just as John realized all this the figure lunged for him. John threw it down then kicked it in the gut a few times. But that didn't keep the beast down. It got back up, as if unaffected by the blows it had received. John picked up a broken table leg and hit it in the face a few times. The blows were bone crushing. John's strength was too much for even the undead abomination. It's head caved in by the fourth blow and its body crumpled to the floor, limp. Behind the figure John saw the dead body of the woman who had screamed. Her throat was brutally ripped from her and her clothing was torn. John gagged then turned around and exited the apartment.

"Ok something's wrong. Something's really wrong here."

John got back out into the hallway and started to head to his room when the two doors in between him and his room bust open, two more things grabbed John on both sides of him. John threw one off then held the other at bay with hard blows to the face until at last throwing it to the floor. John turned around and headed for the ground floor. He jumped the service desk and picked up the phone but it was dead. John didn't waste much time. The things upstairs were coming closer. John could hear their moaning growing nearer by the second. John opened the door to the complex and stepped out.

Stepped out into hell.


End file.
